Drôle de façon de penser
by tropote
Summary: Cette petite Fic raconte le moment ou Ras Al Ghul de Arrow doit détruire sa ville afin d'obtenir son titre . Le point de vue est celui de sa femme . Bonne lecture !


J'étais dévastée . Simplement , pourquoi ? Comment il avait pu ? Je comprenais qu'il puisse en avoir marre , même si notre relation était exemplaire et la flamme était encore vivace ! Pour moi , en tout cas . Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de signe , et avoir laissé les enfants comme ça ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre ...On l'avait probablement enlevé ...mais , à nouveau : pourquoi ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête depuis que je m'étais rendue compte qu'il ne reviendrait pas . Andréa et Phil ne comprenaient pas ...et moi non plus . J'étais contrainte de leur mentir . Pourquoi nous infliger ça ? Qu'avait il , qu'avions nous fait ?

Je repris la boite de doliprane , en évidence sur l'armoire , et le regard dans le vide , je secouai la boite pour en faire sortir deux ou trois cachets . Déja plus . Après un soupir qui devenait pour moi , un moyen d'expression habituel , je me levai du canapé , enfilai ma veste et criai « Les enfants , je vais racheter des dolipranes ! -ok ! » . Je hochai alors la tête , le regard encore je ne sais ou . Ils étaient relativement grands après tout , à 9 ans , ils pouvaient rester seuls pendants quelques minutes . Je sortis , en prenant soin de refermer la porte après moi .Nous habitions dans un petit trou paumé de 2000 habitants . Mais nous nous y sentions bien . Vivre sans Eric me paraissait impensable . J'avais à peine la trentaine . Pas encore de rides ou de cheveux blancs . Je pourrais me reconstruire , bien sûr . Mais je n'en avait nullement l'intention . Je l'aimais toujours . Je me voyais , à l'attendre toute ma vie , dans un espoir vain . Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon volant , mon menton tremblait et mes yeux étaient rouges . Mon état naturel quoi . Ma mère me l'avait dit , que c'était pas un homme pour moi , qu'il était dangereux , pas fiable . Je ne me suis pas méfiée , et je l'ai contredis de plus en plus , avec le temps , avec les enfants qu'il me donnait . Je m'arrêtai , me garant sur ma place de parking_je dis ma place , car je m'y garais toujours, et je suis très possessive_ j'entrai dans la pharmacie et repartai avec mes dolipranes . 5 Boites .Je voulais pas y retourner tout le temps . Avant même de rentrer dans la voiture , j'ouvrai la première boite et la secouai frénétiquement . Franchement , essayez de conduire avec une migraine , c'est casse tête . D'accord , plus de blagues . D'habitude , j'étais bonne à ça , mais je n'en ressentais plus le besoin . En rangeant les boites dans mon sac , je me rendis compte que mon téléphone sonnait . Je le saisis , répondit et le coinça entre mon épaule et mon oreille .La bouche pleine de dolipranes , j'émit un « mmm ? » en guise d'allô . La voix .Je la reconnu direct et en laissai tomber mon sac . « Eric... ? » m'exclamai-je .Je fut ensuite prise d'une quinte de toux . J'aurais dut avaler les pilules avant d'ouvrir ma gueule , maintenant j'étais à genoux sur le trottoir , en train de chialer de tousser et de répéter « Eric , c'est toi ? ». « Je suis désolé , mon amour , pardon , je ne peux pas te parler , dit au enfants que je les aimes » _Je croit qu'il pleurait aussi _ « Eric ,ou es tu ? -...Nan..Nanda Parbat ...-Okay , c'est ou ? -Je , je dois te laisser , je t'aime . » Il raccrocha . Je raccrochai à mon tour , après avoir fais sonner mon téléphone avec le « bip » du vent . Mes épaules , ma tête s'affaissèrent et je restai dans cette position pour ...combien de temps ?

Quand j'ai commencé à avoir froid , je me relevai , et marchai , d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la voiture . En mode zombie , je suis rentrée , j'avais pris dix ans , en dix minutes ...et j'avais accessoirement changer d'éspèce pour devenir un panda .Pourquoi m'étais-je maquillée au juste ? Je mis de l'eau à bouillir pour faire cuire des pâtes pour les enfants . Après avoir allumé la plaque et posé le couvercle sur la casserole , je m'adossai contre le rebord du plan de travail qui m'arrivait au milieu des fesses . Je me fis la réflexion que vue de dos , cela devait me faire un cul d'hippopotame . Sur cette pensée , et ayant repéré mon ordi portable posé sur la table basse qui prenait la poussière , je me relevai complètement et me dirigeais vers lui . Je me rassi dans le canapé , qui était bleu _parce que oui , tout est mieux en bleu , pour moi _ et allumai mon ordi . Je notai le mot de passe , le nom de notre chat mort i ans , repose en paix kikinou . Je lançai internet explorer .Tout le monde m'avait dit et répété que « chrome » ou « firefox » étaient trois fois mieux , mais internet explorer m'inspirait beaucoup plus confiance ...Peut être parce que le logo était bleu , je ne sais pas . Quoi qu'il en soit , je notai ce que j'avais entendu par téléphone . Avec plein de fautes , forcément , je ne savais pas comment écrire « nanda parbat » , et c'était pas un lieu très twitté en plus . Au bout d'un certain temps , j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques infos . Quand je dis « quelques » c'est pour me donner bonne conscience , parce que j'en avait trouvé que 2 . Bon , faut croire que les dolipranes avalés par la trachée artère n'agissent pas très bien . Bref , Nanda Parbat était située derrière l'Hindou Kouch qui est une chaîne de hautes montagnes en Afghanistan et au Pakistan. Mais , j'avais égalemenet appris : nul ne reviens de ce lieu maudit par le divin . Il faut toujours mettre des rimes dans ce genre de phrase . Je me demandais qui avait pu écrire ça , et comment il pouvait affirmer ce qu'il disait .Surement de la même façon dont je disais aux enfants que leur père allait revenir . Mais avec moins d'états d'âmes , probablement .

« Maman ? -oui ma puce ? -l'eau elle fait un peu trop de bulles , je crois » je tournais la tête . Je déteste nettoyer , même quand c'est juste de l'eau . Je réussis , au bout de la deuxieme tentative à faire cuire des pâtes. On mangea à 22 heures ,et je mit les enfants au lit . Moi , comme rester dans le salon la nuit me faisait flipper , j'emportai l'ordi portable dans ma chambre et regardai le prix des billets d'avions pour l'aéroport le plus proche . C'était...cher . Je voulais quand même , plus que tout , retrouver mon Eric .

J'irais seule . Le week end prochain , j'irais à Nanda Parbat pour deux jours , je laisserais les gosses chez les voisins et je ramènerais leur père . La semaine passa tellement vite , j'embrassai les enfants ,et parti pour l'aéroport , qui se situait à 2 heures d'ici . Je pris mon avion sans problèmes . En repensant au « nul ne revient de ce lieu... » je me disais que j'avais totalement interêt à revenir , vu que mon billet aller/retour avait couté 1500 balles . Je m'endormis .Je me reveillait arrivée , avec une tête de cadavre . Au moins , ça mévitera les sollicitations de vendeurs relous de conneries en plastique . Ensuite je louai une petite voiture , après avoir trouvé le loueur de voiture . Bon , d'accord , après avoir Longtemps cherché le loueur de voiture . Je suis arrivée , environ 5 heures plus tard , devant un batiment flippant , incrusté dans le flanc d'une montagne . Depuis une heure , je me sentais mal . L'intuition féminine , je pré était là . Je descendais de la voiture , et fis trois pas vers la forteresse . Là , je me suis faites attaquée par ce que j'ai cru tout d'abord une tortue ninja , mais il s'avérait apparemment d'un simple ninja . Il m'a sauvagement oté plein de neurones (tapé sur la tête , au cas ou si tu étais stupide) je me suis réveillée , par terre sur un sol glacé . J'étais dans une grande salle au murs rocheux .Derrière moi , se tenait la porte , gardée par deux simples ninjas et devant se trouvaient un vieil homme en manteaux imposant , moche , et à coté ...Eric !...déguisé en ninja . Je me relevai , tenant ma tête de la main droite « Eric , c'est toi? » le vieil homme répondit , -Eric est mort , cet homme se nomme désormais Wareeth Al Ghul. Qui êtes vous ? -Je suis sa femme , et je pense connaître le nom de mon mari un peu mieux que vous , sans vous froisser . » Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin . « Alors comme ça , vous vous êtes échappée , hein ? Il se retourna vers Eric .Finis le travail . » Il s'en alla , les deux ninjas le suivirent en fermant la grosse porte derrière eux . Aussitôt , Eric s'approcha de moi et empoigna mes épaules « Les enfants sont avec toi ? Je t'en pris , dis moi que tu as emporté les enfants!-Non ...désoler...p-pourquoi ? » Il se retourna , porta la main à ses yeux , et se mit à pleurer . Moi , je le regardais , stoïque , ne sachant que dire . Ne le voyant pas se calmer , je criai : -Eric ! Qu'as tu fait ? Il me regarda et m'expliqua tout . Il avait détruit la ville . Ma ville .Il avait tué tout ses habitants , et ses propres enfants avec . Mes propres enfants . Je savais qu'il disais la véritée . Et maintenant , il devait me tuer , à mon tour .

J'étais immobile , la seule chose qui bougeait sur mon visage , était mes larmes qui coulaient par flots le long de mes joues . Eric tendit son bras , sa lame sous mon menton .Je ne bougeais pas , ne le regardais pas , fermais les yeux . Il me trancha la gorge . « Je t'aime , je dois donc te tuer.»

Drôle de façon de penser .

Fin


End file.
